1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic head apparatus for applying a magnetic field to a magnetic tape by being contacted with the running magnetic tape, and a tape cartridge used for data backup for a personal computer or an office computer. The invention also relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus provided with the magnetic head apparatus and loaded with the tape cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recording/reproducing apparatus is comprised of a driving apparatus, connected to a personal computer or an office computer, and a data cartridge loaded thereon. The driving apparatus sucks data signals stored in, for example, a memory of a main body portion of a computer and records the data signals recorded on the recording medium in the data cartridge, such as a magnetic tape, magnetic disc or a magneto-optical disc. The driving apparatus also transmits the data signal recorded in the recording medium in the data cartridge to, for example, a memory of the main body portion of the computer for reproduction.
A magnetic head 51, provided in the driving apparatus, has a pair of magnetic core halves 52, 53 bonded as one to each other with a front gap g1 and a back gap g2 as a boundary, as shown in FIG. 1. The abutment surfaces 52b, 53b of the magnetic core halves 52, 53 are formed respectively with track width control grooves 54, 55 into which fused glass 56 is charged for bonding the magnetic core halves together.
The magnetic head 51 has a winding slot 57 for coil winding on an abutment surface 52i a of a pair of magnetic core halves 52, 53 in order to permit winding of a coil, not shown. The magnetic core halves 52, 53 of the magnetic head 51 are formed with winding guide slots 58, 59 on the opposite sides thereof with respect to the winding slot 57 for assisting in the coil winding.